Hook Line and Sinker
by Shades Of Hades
Summary: Discontinued SLASH! Will has a secret and Jack happily shares that secret with Elizabeth. What will come of this? And what excatly is the secret?
1. Taking the Bait

**Title:** Hook, line and sinker (part 1)

**Author:** Shades of Hades

**Date:**  July, 2003

**Paring:** Jack/Will Will/Elizabeth

**Rating:** PG-13, maybe R, but I doubt it.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own the characters but if I did…. *****has VERY naughty thoughts* I think I need to be alone… *clears her throat and walks away*

**Warnings:** I think a bit OOC, (Jack's a hard person to write. ^.^), a little lime, and of course, SLASH! I think that's it…

**Feedback:** Oh so happily accepted at KawaiiShinigami13@excite.com, granted it's not a bloody flame! 

**Thanks be to:** Broken Truth, my muse who helped me OH, so much, and my mommy, for the suggestion that Jack was just a little too "happy" (and for letting me see the movie all three times)!

**A/N:** Anyways, sorry if this isn't that great, I'm not use to writing in the third person and it's been about a year since I've even written a fanfic. Also I'm pretty lousy with dialog if ya don't notice… lol  *grins and waves* Hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you like this movie, then I urge you to check out the Monkey Island games from Lucas Arts, I'm sure they'll be right up your alley ^.^

******************************

            This was the best plan he'd ever had. Sure, it had been a pain in the backside to drag Elizabeth here, and there was a big risk in being seen in a public with the governor's daughter, even if it was in a seedy bar, but still, it was a good plan, and now has he sat with a tankard of rum in front of him and Elizabeth across from him, he was sure it would be a successful one.

            Jack looked over at Elizabeth, golden grin flashing in the dull light as he took in the girl's obvious discomfort at her surroundings.  "So lass, " Jack said breaking the silence. Elizabeth looked up at him, concentration on the dirty surroundings broken. "How's our dear, William Turner been treating ye?" He moved slightly so he was close to her across the table, the captain's eyes locking with hers, still grinning.

            Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably in her seat, moving slightly back, as if trying to get away from Jack. "Will treats me just fine." She cleared her throat has he only grinned mysteriously. 

            "Oh… so he's not a eunuch?" She blushed faintly, as Jack leaned back in his seat, taking a long drink from his mug. "Though, that WAS made obvious to me in Tortuga." He raised an eyebrow and looked lost in thought a moment. Elizabeth just gaped at him, and blushed.

            "What is that suppose to mean?!" She snapped, her face still red from her thoughts of what it COULD mean.

            "What do you think it means, luv?" With his head cast down Jack stared up at her, an amused smile playing on his lips.  

            She continued to stare at him in suspicion, her cheeks still stained slightly red. "Tell me." She managed to grind out in her embarrassment.

                Jack glanced down playing innocent and idly cleaning his nails. "And why should I?" He retorted in an almost sing song voice. 'What's in it for me?" He stopped concentrating on his nails and looked up at the girl thoughtfully with a smile across his handsome face.

Elizabeth glared at him, then smiled back, although evilly. "I could make you a eunuch yourself, Jack Sparrow." Jack cringed and lean across the dingy table.

"That's captain, savvy?" He grinned at her. "And if ya's dying to know…"

******************************

            We sat in the dirty traven of Tortuga, I had already finished off quite a few tankards of ale, and Will was far behind me, with no hope of catching up with the way he sipped at his liquor. 

            I eyed him across the filthy little table tucked slightly hidden away from the other patrons in the bar. My blurry eyes took in his flushed face from over top of my tankard o' grog. I couldn't help but study him. His liquid eyes stared guiltly at the table, probably feeling guilty for drinking when Elizabeth was "suffering," no doubt. Will's face was gentle, but forceful, much like his personality. Those eyes of his were stubborn as he looked up at me. Grinning, my eyes wandered down, taking in his other features… the tantalizing curve of neck, his smooth chest, slightly showing between his unbuttoned shirt.  My eyes came to rest on his hands… hardened from years of the hard labor of a blacksmith. My mind began to wander where it didn't belong… like, to under the table, which raise in interesting question.

            My eyebrows arched and I looked up at Will, a grin spread across my features. "I really wonder, lad, if you are really a eunuch?" His eyes widen slightly in surprise, but was gone quickly, replaced by a slightly angry look. 

            "I assure you, Jack, I'm not a eunuch." I slowly started to slide my chair around the table towards the boy. 

            "Ah, but ye forget, William Turner, that I am a pirate and your word means nothing to me, just as me word means nothing to you, savvy?" I inched closer with each word out of my mouth. By the time I had reached the ending my hand was resting on his thigh and my body pressed so close I was practically on his lap. 

            Will drank quickly at the air, trying to wriggle away from my hand. "J—Jack." He stuttered.

            Bringing my lips close to his ear, I could feel the shiver that ran through him as my moustache tickled his flushed skin. "I think I might be needin' a lesson, savvy?" My hand moved from his thigh to the cloth-covered limb that so captivated my attention at the moment.  Rubbing suggestively, a wolfish grin slid across my lips as I felt William shutter.

            "Jack…" Will said in a half-moan, half-heartedly push me away from him. "You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying." 

            Grin dropping; I slid away from him, though my hand still keeping contact with his thigh. "You're drunk too, mate, but you seem sensible enough." Dejected, I began to stand, my hands suddenly losing the contact they so loved. I turned, ready to walk towards the door when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. Stopping, I tried to shrug the hand off.

            "Jack," he said in a steady voice, losing his hold on my shoulder and grabbing my wrist. I turned towards him, and before I could protest (not that I wanted to, mind ye, but if I had I couldn't of, savvy?) he brought his burning lips crashing into mine. Lips too soft for a man scorched my mouth, and I parted mine kindly, allowing our tongues to fight. My arms slid around Will's neck (I would have smiled if my lips hadn't been so happily occupied at the moment) and I ground my hips into his, not at all forgetting what had started this in the first place.

            Finally we broke, both seriously in need of air (I may be Captain Jack Sparrow, luv, but even I need to breathe), both our bodies and faces flushed with pleasure from the searing kiss. My eyes scanned his body and came to rest at the tightness of his pants. Oh, sure, I could FEEL it when I was close, but if I could have reason to look then I happily would. I finally opened my mouth to speak again. "So glad to find you aren't a eunuch after all, William." Curiosity thoroughly quenched I decided I could use another one of those breath-stealing kisses, purely for entertainment this time. "I think you rather liked that, mate…" Trailing off, I pulled the blacksmith in for another taste of passion.

******************************

            "So, that's it? That's the while story?" Jack took another swig from his nearly empty tankard.

            "Aye, lassie, that's it." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. Jack just smiled politely in return.

            "Of course nothing else happen, Will loves me too much to do something stupid like that." Sighing, she tried to clear away the doubts she had. After a few minutes she cleared her throat and finally asked,  "You're sure nothing else happened, right? I mean, you said yourself you were drunk…." She trailed off, her eyes meeting Jack's, uncertainty clearly shining there. 

            "I've been drinking for years, Elizabeth, and if I couldn't remember something like THAT after a little ale, then I'm not a very good drunk am I?" Elizabeth stared at him, then nodded slowly.

            "Alright, Jack, I'll believe you." She began to stand, "Now, if you'll so kindly excuse me, I have to get out of this disease ridden place." She pushed her chair back, mumbling (not to politely, Jack thought to himself) about the consequences of the governor's daughter being caught in a bar. "With a pirate none the less." She grumbled as she started towards the door.

            "And Elizabeth." She turned to look at Jack, his body twisted uncomfortably in his chair. "If you really don't trust me, then perhaps you should ask that husband of yours…" He grinned at her as he took the final swing from his mug. "I mean, he did have A LOT less to drink then me that night." Elizabeth looked at Jack's smiling face in suspicion, then turned and left the bar.

            Jack grinned in satisfaction, throwing down some coins on the table and sauntering out of the bar. Now alls he had to do was wait.

**~End, for now~**

**A/N:** Why would Jack tell Elizabeth what happened? Is that all that happened? Will Elizabeth indeed ask her husband about that night? All will be answered in the next… err, chapter. I promise angst.  Was gonna make this a one shot, but just couldn't stop my thoughts, savvy? I really wanted to make this smutty, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so maybe the next one… Ah, anyways, I have to get working on it! 


	2. The Goodbye

**Title:** Hook, Line and Sinker Part 2

**Author:** Shades of Hades

**Date:** July, 2003

**Pairing:** Jack/Will, Will/Elizabeth

**Rating: **Strong R****

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and never will be sadly… *sniffle* Not making money off my effort either! *Wah* If I did I could buy that neat Pirates of the Caribbean shirt from Hot Topics, but alas, because I can't make money off them, I can't buy their products! ^.^

**Warnings: **SLASH! A little Het (Oh no, Melon!), more OOC (I take that back about Jack… WILL's a hard character to write. Damn complicated man…), and a bit o' what I write best… angst.****

**Feedback: **Yes, please! It really makes my day when people tell me they like my fics! ****

**Thanks be to:** Colie (Ever Be) and everyone who review the last chapter, you all have made me feel REALLY giddy and special. ^.^ Thanks for the warm welcome back! *gives huggles* I hope you won't be disappointed by this chapter!

**To Jehan's Muse:** You're twisted… I like you! Will you be my new friend?

**To Zak, my anonymous reviewer:** It WOULD be interesting to see this fic go in that direction, but sadly this chapter is already written and sum of the plot is already planned out. I think YOU should write that idea into a fic! ^.^ That would be fun! And it means I can still be lazy. Or I could write that fic later, cause, seriously, that WOULD be a fun thing to write! *laughs evilly* 

**A/N: **I have NO plans WHAT-SO-EVER of making this a threesome fic. I am a SLASH author for a reason, so if you're here thinking you're reading sum fic where Elizabeth, Jack and Will get it on, then please, leave, now (sorry to bitch, but I REALLY don't think Elizabeth liked Jack that way, otherwise she would have taken advantage of him on the beach… hehe, I would have~!). And I'm not gonna kill Elizabeth off either. That's too mean! I liked Elizabeth's character…. ^.^ Anyways… *is eating strawberry ice cream that suspiciously looks like a urinal cake….*  This is the first time I've actually felt SORRY for making sumone suffer…. Oh god, I hope I'm not getting soft… _

******************************

            Continually pacing, she must have made holes in the floorboards by now. I couldn't stop watching Elizabeth with great concern. She had been pacing like that ever since she had gotten back from her "business." She hasn't talked to me since her return, and I can't help but wondering if maybe I did something wrong. Maybe she's angry with me. Sometimes she looks up at me as if she was concentrating so hard on my face that she would pass out. Other times she would simply open and close her mouth, as if to say something, then turn back to her bloody pacing.

            I could FEEL her eyes on me as I turned back to my writing. Not that I could write, but I stared at her from the corner of my eye, and I knew she thought I wasn't looking. I couldn't help worrying deeply about her. Elizabeth ALWAYS told me what was on her mind, even when I was sure I didn't want to know. 

            Sighing, Elizabeth sat on the end of the bed, mouth opening to say something, but no words escaping. It almost looked as if she were suffocating the way she continually opened and closed her mouth, no doubt grasping for the right words.

            "Elizabeth," I finally said cutting through the thick silence that had firmly settled over the room. I could no longer take it. Setting down my pen I turn to her, looking into her deep brown (?) eyes. "It's obvious something's bothering you." I sighed deeply, running my hand through my lose hair. I had taken to wearing it down shortly after leaving Jack. "Elizabeth, you can tell me anything. I'm you're husband and your best friend. Tell me," I stated flat, but meaningful, all the time looking into her eyes for reassurance. 

            The woman across from me swallowed hard, looking up at me shamefully, finally finding her sweet voice, though it was shaking with nerves. "You would never leave me for someone else, would you?" My eyes widened in surprise at the question, but I hastily had the answer.

            "Elizabeth, you know I love you more than life it's self." Again she glanced down shamefully as I stood to move towards her.

            "I know, " she said in almost a whisper, still staring at her feet, looking much like a child that had broken something. "But maybe you don't love me the way you believe." I only stood staring at her like a fish, mouth wide, as well as my eyes. My arms were frozen in mid-air, still reaching towards Elizabeth. I was sure I hadn't heard her correctly. Maybe my ears are just going bad after listening to all the ringing bangs from the blacksmith's hammer. 

            "Wha—what did you say?" I asked quietly, dropped my arms to my sides. 

            "I'm sorry, Will! But I had to ask! I was afraid if I didn't I would always have doubt." She held up her arms, gesturing wildly, much like Jack would have done. 

            Slowly I sank down next to her on the overstuffed bed. "What," I started and failed. I knew I was nervous; I must sound like a fool. But if only she had known the doubts I had when we had started our relationship. I wasn't sure what to say without her knowing what I was thinking. "What gave you that idea?" I finally managed to get out after a moment of uncomfortable silence. When she didn't answer, my hand snaked up to her chin, gently turning her face to meet my gaze. Her eyes darted all over the room, from the window to the door, to the other window, as if looking for a place to escape.

            "I--"Elizabeth choked on her words, her eyes glistening, dangerously close to spilling over with tears. "Will, tell me…" She was silent a moment, as if grasping at her thoughts. "Tell me what happened between you and Jack in Tortuga…" Shamefully her eyes hit the floor as silence descended upon the room like death. 

            Dropping my hand I could only stare at her like a gaping fool. "Elizabeth… is that where you were today? Talking to Jack?" I'm sure the fear must have shown through in my eyes and in my voice, because as I said this, tears freely ran down her cheeks. Betrayal shown clearly on her face as her eyes locked with mine again.

            "So it's true then…" More hot tears made their way down her beautiful face. "What Jack said was true. Will how could you?!" Hurt and desperation played deep in her smooth voice. 

            "I may have bedded the man," here her eyes widened, and I began to think maybe I should have found out about what exactly Jack had said.  "But," I continued as if I hadn't noticed the look, "a lifetime with him would not mean half as much as night with you." I raised my hand to her wipe away her tears. "I love you, Elizabeth." She looked up at me, almost angry when I had finished my speech.

            "As JACK would say, William Turner, those may be pretty words, but I need proof, savvy?" Bending down I kissed each hot trail of tears that had stained that pretty face. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Elizabeth's words though; thinking about the words Jack had said so long ago. 

            "Ah, but ye forget, William Turner, that I am a pirate and yer word means nothing to me, just as me word means nothing to you, savvy?" I smiled as I kissed Elizabeth's lips. Her lips were softer than I remember Jack's being, and the soft fuzz of her upper lip was a sharp contrast from Jack's scratchy moustache and beard. Elizabeth's kiss was passionate, loving and scorching all at once. Her passion burn through my insides and I could feel every little but of the love she had poured into the kiss, but no of my own. Numbly I moved my lips against hers, thrusting my tongue to meet hers. This was so different from the kisses I had shared with Jack. Elizabeth's kisses were gentle, and loving, while Jack's were hard, lusty, and stole the very breath from within my chest. 

            I broke the kiss, moving instead to plant soft butterfly kisses down her neck. My eyes slipped shut as I traveled down, my mind wandering as my hands did, back to that night Jack and I shared in Tortuga…

******************************

            Our mouths crashed together painfully, my teeth colliding with his gold ones in passion. Our lips parted, our tongues dancing hotly in each other's mouths. His fingers threaded into my thick hair falling from the ponytail I had put in before, while I drank from his mouth like a dying man. "Mmm…. Jack." I managed a muffled moan as his hands made their way down my body, feeling, grasping, caressing. 

            Breaking the contact of our lips he grinned at me. I didn't smile back, I felt empty, wanting to be filled again by that delicious tongue of his, but was pleased when his lips traveled down my throat.  I tilted my head back, exposing more territory for him to claim. Nipping and licking, all I could do was hang onto his hips as I pulled them to mine, grinding against my hardness. 

            Jack stopped his assault on my throat to grin up at me.

            "Perhaps we should take this to the ship?" Showing his golden teeth, he grinned wider, his eyes glistening slyly. "Unless…" he began, pulling at my pants impatiently, "you would rather put on a show here, mate?" Jack chuckled as I blushed horribly. I'm sure these people in the tavern had seen much worst (I'd heard many stories about what pirates did on their ships without the company of women), but I didn't want them to find their sick pleasure in watching us. Jack had obviously been thinking the same thing, because a few seconds later he added, "No, I wouldn't want to shared the view of your young body with any of these scallywags. Couldn't help but ask though." He grinned at me again his hands pulled away from me to leave a few coins on our now, unoccupied table. He quietly pulled me through the crowded tavern, and out the door, into the night.

            To tell the truth, I'm really not sure how Jack and I had managed to make it to the Interceptor. As we made our marry way through the grimy streets of Tortuga, Jack's hands were all over me, and my hands couldn't seem to keep to themselves either. Quite a few times I was more then tempted to just throw him down a dark alley and have my wicked way with him… or letting him have his way with me. Currently I wasn't caring who was having their way with who has long as it was happening. Jack's hands were on me, prying and slowly undressing me as we stumbled in drunken lust down the streets. 

As soon as our feet hit the familiar deck of the ship I could no longer take it. Off came Jack's jack, shirt, effects, and whatever else I could get my greedy little hands on.

Apparently Jack had felt to same way, because he threw my crumpled shirt and vest onto the deck, quickly working at he rest of my clothes.

After a few minutes of Jack struggling I finally heard him admit quietly, "It's too bloody dark to see what I'm doing!" He threw his hands up in frustration, and I couldn't help but let out a soft, drunken giggle in response to his troubles. I slowly pulled his hands down to my buttons again, quietly guiding them. Finally he had managed with my pants and I struggled to get them off along with my boots. I could just FEEL him grinning when I fell back with a soft 'clunk,' my boot going flying through the air. He snored as I blushed, and I could see him kneeling down next to me in the soft moonlight. He quietly pulled at my pants, throwing them over his shoulder (I'm just glad they didn't go over the side of the ship!), and leaning down to kiss what he thought were my lips. 

            "Jack," I said, pulling him up by his hair so he could kiss me. "Right here," I breathed deep, pushing my lips softly to his. Slowly, he pushed me down on the deck, his long, black hair fall around us like a curtain as he deepened the kiss. His moustache scratched against my own, and his beard tickled my neck as his hand found it's way between my legs. I felt myself melt like butter underneath him. Jack's luscious lips left mine to travel down my chest towards my nether regions, teasing at my nipples on the way down, tongue swirling against the soft bud, mouth occasionally nipping. He grinned at me as I moaned, and continued his quick descend downward, stopping to lap at my bellybutton. 

            When I could no longer take his teasing, I shoved his head down, none to gently, frustrated at his teasing, wishing that tongue could be elsewhere on my body. He complied; pink tongue sliding out to lap at my weeping member before taking it into his hot mouth. Pleasure ripped through my body and I heard myself cry out…

******************************

            "Jack!" I felt the name rip from my throat before I could stop it as reality came crashing back to me. Elizabeth looked up at me, her eyes widened in shock and surprise. I couldn't help the shame that spread itself across my cheeks as I meet her eyes, silently pleading to forgive me and forget that it had happened. Of course I would have no such luck.

            Elizabeth straightened, sliding off me, her feet quickly walking as soon as they hit the floor. She walked around, no doubt collecting her clothes I had not known I had removed during my daydream. "Will," she said in quiet agony as she straightened, at least half way decent in her bodice and bloomers (a/n: can't for the life of me actually remember what these are called and way to lazy too look… if anyone knows, please tell me!). Her eyes began to tear over again, and she quickly looked away from me. "I think you should leave…" Tears fell silently to the floor, plummeting to their quick and painless deaths. 

            I could only stand from the bed, and retrieve my own scattered clothing as I thought about what I would say. I could not meet her eyes, dressing inaudibly, body completely numb with the fear of losing my wife. "I'm sorry," I finally managed a whisper as I walked towards the door. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Elizabeth." Tears filled my own eyes as I shamefully kept my eyes to the floor as my hand reached for the doorknob. "I love you." I glanced a quickly over my shoulder at her hurt, yet strangely caring expression. "I'm not sure when I'll be back," I told her in a somewhat hopeful voice, knowing the answer might be never. "I have to see Jack, and understand everything." I choked, removing her from my view. "Goodbye," I let the words fall dead into the room, slowly opening the door and slipping out.

            I could see Elizabeth wiping away tears as she smiled, also hopefully. "I know, Will. Goodbye. I love you too." And with that I was gone.

**~End for now!~**

**A/N:** I'm so good I managed to escape from writing straight sex, and replace it with gay sex! Go me! This is as close to smut as I think I'll ever get…. ^.^ Just can't bring myself to do it… OH, and Microsoft word apparently decided it wanted to fuck up a couple of the paragraphs formats… hehe, anyways… sorry this chapter took so long. I goofed off and had a little R&R today. I laid on an island all day in a boat, sipping grapefruit juice and yelling at my parents every time they slacked off while mowing the lawn ("Get to work you bloody scallywags!") hehe. So what if the boat wasn't in the water… it was still fun! ^.^  I sang pirate songs and renaissance festival songs all day long! It was a blast!  Lol! And that's why this wasn't done sooner, end of storie! ^..^ Nya!

Anyways, I really wanted to have Jack swallow one of Will's buttons while he tried to take off Will's pants with his teeth, but I was amused enough with this version, so I didn't… *Grins wickedly*** …** maybe in the future. 

*Daydreams* 

Jack: *coughs and hacks* B—button… choke! 

Will: *stares like an idiot* Huh?

Jack: Help! *Starts turning blue*

Will: *panics and finally hands Jack a bottle of rum, smiling happily thinking that rum would solve all of Jack's problems like it always had*

Jack: *looks torn between throwing the bottle and strangling his lover* No! *Turns purple, gripping his throat*

Gibbs: *suddenly, for no reason other than to save our poor dear Jack, walks in, hitting the captain hard on the back*

Jack: *coughs up button* You idiot! *Jumps at Will*

Gibbs: Why would you swallow a button in the first place, mate?

Jack: *Hands still around Will's neck, the Whelp now the one turning blue* It was suppose to be kinky, savvy?

Gibbs: *looks at Jack, then Will, then the bed* ew. *Walks out* 

*Sweatdrops*……erm…… just ignore that…. *laughs nervously at getting carried away*…………*dies of swiftness over dose.*


	3. First Contact

**Title**: Hook, Line and Sinker (Part 3)

**Author**: Shades of Hades

**Date:** December 2003

**Pairing**: Jack/Will, Will/Elizabeth 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. If it were mine, it would have never made it onto the big screen, cause I would have givin' up half way through! ^.^

**Warnings**: Slashy slash slash. Little bit of angst.

**Thanks be to**: Ever Be, my muse, who usually helps me a lot through stories, but sadly wasn't around much for this chapter. Love ya anyways! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks for being paitient with me. Also special thanks to the two reviews who kicked me in the butt and told me to get going on this shit. Thanks much, I needed that! 

**A/N (IMPORTANT**): I want to apologize to all my readers. This chapter's kinda shitty. The characters are OOC since it's been so long since I seen the movie. I had a bit of a writers' block, then I just didn't have time. I'm finally done with my drama play for a couple of weeks so I should have more time to type things out. I already have chapter four partway done. I'll try to type it up as soon as I'm done with it, but I make no guarantees. If I can find time between projects and homework I'll get it up. Lately I've just been coming home from Drama practice, doing my homework, then go to bed. Anyways, that's enough bitching for now; I just wanted to apologize for not having this up sooner. So, Happy-poly-lodgies. 

********************

                Jack's lips caressed the mouth of the bottle as one would a lovers'. Growing tired of this game of "waiting," Jack had decided a drink would be nice. In fact, he decided quite a few drinks would be nice and was currently drowning his boredom in his third bottle. At the rate it was going, he would die of alcohol poisoning before he even got to see Will, let alone have the nice romp he had been waiting all this time for.

            "Jack..." Said person put down his bottle of rum to stare up at the familiar figure standing across from him at the table. How it had escaped his noticed he wasn't sure (perhaps it was the rum clouding his vision and hearing), but he let a wide grin spread across his handsome face at the sight of young Will.

            "Will my lad!" Jack almost shouted, drawing some attention of various people around the bar.    

Will didn't look quite as happy to see Jack, in fact, if Jack had not had so much to drink he might have realized Will was scowling, with a nice glare to match. 

Despite the anger Will felt, he found himself sliding into the chair across from Jack, eyeing the other man cautiously. Jack only grinned back as took a nice long swig of his bottle of rum. The blacksmith shook his head in disgust at the man across from him.

"You're vile." Will shook his head, his brown curls bouncing as he did so. Jack put down his bottle, transfixed by this. "Why did you come here?" Will drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. 

"So, how's your bonnie lass?" Jack asked, his sounding as if he was just trying to make pleasant conversion, though Will knew what Jack was talking about. How was Elizabeth, indeed. Will frowned at his ex-lover, while Jack returned a rather smug grin.

"Don't play with me, Jack, I know what you told her…" The pirate raised a questioning eyebrow at him and shook his head, eyes wide as if to say, 'I don't know what you're talking about.' 

A growl came from deep within Will's chest. "Damn it, Jack!" He slammed his fists down on the wooden table, emphasizing his anger with the drunk across from him. Jack flinched from the gesture, then grin once more, taking another swig from his rum. 

"Will, are you feel alright?" Jack put down his bottle and placed his hand gently against Will forehead as if to check for a fever. 

Will faltered for a moment. Jack took this as a good sign, his hand wandered down to Will high cheekbone. The blacksmith closed his eyes and Jack smiled softly to him self as he felt him lean into his touch.

Light laughing from Jack broke the spell that he had cast over the other man. Eyes flaring opened, Will set his glare on Jack. He jerked away, letting the chair fall behind him with the quick movement. "I was drunk, Jack!" Will yelled across the table in offense. "That night in Tortuga meant NOTHING to me!" Will's voice shook as he spoke, and his eyes sunk close once more. Jack merely smirked at the younger man.

"But surely, those other many night must have meant something to you, otherwise it would not upset you so greatly." The glare intensified, and a growl followed. Jack stood up, pushing his chair aside so that he could stand closer to Will. The young man trembled as Jack's hand rested again his cheek once again. "You left your bonnie lass to find out why. Yer thinking if ya just deny everything it will just go away? It won't, William Turner. It won't just disappear, no matter how much you wish it away." Will just stared forward in silence, his anger melting away with Jack's gentle touch. 

Will blinked, glaze going to Jack's deep brown eyes, lined in kohl. They softened as he watched Will, slightly tinged in sadness. 

"How do you know?" It was a whisper, barely audible in the crowded bar… but Jack had heard.

"I understand what yer goin' through, mate. I was in denial too. I ran, but you can't run from the past… nowhere to hide. Just have to square with it someday, savvy?" Jack's fingers traced the younger man's cheek, pale as porcelain from working all day at his forge.  "You really need to get out in the sun more," he teased as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Will slapped the pirate away, and Jack drew back, albeit, reluctantly, drawing his hands up like a man caught in thievery. 

"I didn't say you could do that!" Will looked around him nervously, eyes narrowing to a glare at anyone who so much as looked at him. "Jack, what if someone saw that?"

The pirate just laughed, dropping his hands to his sides (1). "Will, my lad, yer paranoia is most amusing. You really have a lot to learn about pirates and the way they are treated by "normal" folk such as yerself." He gave a soft chuckle, one hand groping for his bottle of rum on the table. "People believe that they are the absolute scum of our society." He took a swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he was done. Will just wrinkled his nose in disgusted. "Of course, they're usually too afraid of bein' killed to actually voice such an opinion. Those who aren't afraid usually just ignore us… though there are a choice few, like you and your bonnie lass that take a certain pleasure in finding familiarity with pirates." Here he gave Will an affectionate grin. "But none-the-less, trust me when I say you have nothin' to worry about… 'specially here," Jack added, as almost an after thought. "Most of the men here are too drunk to say ANYTHING intelligible. Anyways, they're on the bad side of the law as it is. No one would believe them."

Having properly proved his point, Jack sat down his bottle, and moved once again to capture Will's lips with his own. With a soft sigh Will finally pulled Jack close, so that the older man was almost on his lap. 

When they broke the kiss, Will closed his eyes in deep thought. "Jack, ever since you left, I've been thinking…"

"Yes, go on." Jack said, breath hot against Will's lips.

"I've been thinking about what would happen when -- if --" Will corrected himself, "if you came back… It's so hard." Jack drew away at this, not all that sure if he wanted to hear what the whelp had to say. "No matter how long I think about it… no matter how long I run it over in my mind… I just don't know. Call me indecisive but--"

"Fine then," Jack gave a soft chuckle, "you're indecisive!" Will pulled Jack onto his lap with a soft 'humph,' legs straining with the unfamiliar weight of the other man. 

"I'm serious, Jack." He placed a soft kiss on his lips. "This decision… it's tearing me in two… That time in Tortuga… and all the other times…" A light blush colored his features at the thought. "They did mean something to me…. I'm just trying to figure out what…" He rested his forehead against Jack's check, his eyelashes brushing against the weathered skin of the other man's face. He nuzzled away unwashed, black hair with his nose as he spoke. "Jack, if I choose you, then I'll have to leave behind everything that I've ever known. My work… Elizabeth. Really, before you turned my world upside down, they were the only things I knew. I can't decide now, Jack, but can you blame me?

"If I chose Elizabeth I know I could never be satisfied, and would always itch for the sea, and always worry… about you. About what kinds of adventures you are having without me. About what kinds of trouble you're getting into. About whether or not you're dead." His arms tightened around Jack, almost as if afraid he would lose him forever if he let go. He couldn't let Jack just leave his life… He couldn't let the adventures and danger just slip through his fingers like he almost had before. 

Calloused fingers stoked Will's hair softly, chapped lips kissing his ear as he spoke comforting words. 

"I can't wait for long… but I'll wait as long as I can, savvy?" With that the now comfortable strain on Will's legs left. A chill ran up his spine as his warmth left him with a final sad smile and walked to the door.

Will growled as he snapped out of it, realizing that he had just been left with the rather large tab of a certain pirate.

***************

 Strolling out of the bar, Jack's hands rested comfortably behind his head, a large grin spread neatly across his features. He was as pleased as the cat whose finally got the damn canary. Sure, pulling its feathers out of your teeth later was a downside, but a meal like that is worth every bit of tedium. This Jack firmly believed.

"The whelp played into my hands nicely." He smiled wider if at all possible. "Of course, he certainly does know how to lay on the guilt trip. Must be how he wins anything with that bonnie lass of his." Jack dropped his arms as he rounded a corner. "At least the girl is willing to let him go." He smiled again, people around him openly staring and shaking their heads. 

"There sure are some strange men in these parts," a man nearby said to his wife. Jack didn't notice, he just hummed silently to himself as he strolled along towards the more seedy side of town. 

"And I said 'oh, that won't do, off to the streets of Red Lanterns with you… (2)'" His song startled merchant as he walked on by, a little skip to his step. 

To Be Continued…

(1) For some odd reason here, I really wanted to have Jack put his hands behind his head in a relaxed kinda look… but I resisted and fell for it in the end. Damn… I wanna draw that now. ^,^

(2) Oi, the lyrics are from the song "The Streets of Red Lanterns" by Tree of Shadows. It's a fun song. ^.^ For those of you who don't know, the streets of red lanterns was like the red light district of this time. ^.^ Basically it was where all the whore-houses were. Yay!

A/N: I'm sick as a dog right now, but I still managed to finish this! Yay! I hope everyone's happy! I'll try and have the next one up very soon! Chapter four is all done, but it's REALLY short. I might only be about a page and a half when I type it up. I already started chapter five too! Yay! Er… yea, that's it. Oh! And for anyone who liked the button thingy from the last chapter, feel free to check out 'Of Rum and Buttons.' Okay, NOW that's it. 


	4. On the Prowel

**Title:** Hook, Line and Sinker (Part 4)

**Author:** Shades of Hades

**Date:** January 2004

**Pairing:** Jack/Will, mentions of Will/Elizabeth

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers:** Do not own the characters. ^.^ My own tend to be pretty flat and emotionless! Lol!

**Warnings:** erm… slash? But then again… this is the fourth chapter. I think you should know that by now. Also a tiny bit of angst. 

**Thanks Be To:** My MUSE (who refuses to be my muse right now because I'd rather watch hot guys make out then talk to her :D), Ever be, and all my wonderful reviewers, whom I get the feeling, don't know this is getting posted. Lol. Maybe with this chapter peoples will notice. ^.^

A/N: erm… This chapter is incredibly short, but I know that chapter five is gonna be longer. Hopefully, at least. Oh, and I finally switched back to the first person. I'm so much more comfortable in that. ^.^

******************

            "Fine mess I'm in." I told myself angrily, letting my head drop to the table with a satisfying 'thud.' "I can't go home to Elizabeth, " I said to no one in particular, mulling over my options. 

            "Damn it, Jack!" I almost shouted, but I caught myself. It really wouldn't do me any good to make a scene here. It was bad enough, what happened with Jack. I'm sure by tomorrow it would be all over Port Royal. The blacksmith and a pirate. I guess business will be slow for a while. 

            Enraged, I pushed my chair out, my hands against the table. I finally marched up to the bar to pay Jack's tab he so lovingly left me. I just know that I have to get out of this place and get to somewhere I can think. I have to get to my forge. Hammering away at metal just seems to ease my mind for some reason.

****************

            The door's hinges squeaked, and I turned from my work, glancing up from my tired hammer to see who had entered my shop. I felt my upper lip curl as I realized whom it was. 

            "Good evening, Commodore Norrington." Bitterness seeped into my voice, though I tried to hold it back. 

            "Is it?" He answered back, giving me a sneer to match my glare. He had not forgiven me for taking Elizabeth from him. I nearly laughed at the irony of the situation, but bit it back as I turned back to my work, not wanting my forged metal cooling while I was chatting. "Anyways, there's no need for pleasantries, I'm here on business." He walked around to me to face me I assume, but he looked around as he walked, examining swords and various items as he walked with his hands behind his back. 

I watched him under a careful eye, wondering what business he could have with me.

"I've been talking to some of the towns folk and they seem to remember a certain pirate wandering around…" Norrington glanced up from the sword he was examining to give me a wide grin, my eyes growing wide. I know nothing good could come from that scene in the bar. Now Norrington knew Jack is here and it has been less then a day. In fact, only a few hours since then. "I was wondering, Mr. Turner, if you had any information on the criminal, Sparrow's where-abouts."

I set down my hammer next to the cooling metal. "I'm afraid, Commodore, that I have no information for you." I gave him a grin of my own as I lean over my anvil. "Perhaps you should try the whore houses?" Biting back my bitter laughter I wonder if he was actually daring enough to actually do as I had suggested.

"Very funny, Turner," he spat out venomously at me. "Just remember," he said, getting as close to me as he dared with the still burning metal between us, "I'll be watching you…" Norrington pointed an accusing finger in my face, and then quickly turned on his heal in a military fashion to exit my shop. "Oh, and Turner." He turned back at the waist, not moving his feet from the direction of the door. "I may have spared your life once," here he gave me a nice glare to match the venom in his voice at the memory of the escape, "but I will not tolerate that kind of rash behavior from you again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," I grind out between my clenched teeth with a curt nod. I find it rather hard to be polite to a man that I despise as much as Norrington. 

"Good." He gave me a quick, fake smile before he turned and walked out of my shop.

"Bastard," I finally said when the door slammed. I let out a long breath that I didn't realized I had been holding and glared at the door that he had just retreated from. 

*********************

            Hinges creaked as I closed the door behind me and lock it. No one usually bothered me this time a day anyways. Besides, Jack was more important anyways. I know I can't let Norrington find him first. That would be terrible.

            I just wish I knew where Jack was going to be. I can't really go and search every brothel in Port Royal, can I? 

            I swallowed rather loudly and started down the street towards the seedy side of town. 

            "Why can't that man be more respectable?" I said to my self in dread. I had never stepped foot inside a brothel, and I was hoping I could spend my whole life avoiding it. I only hope my wife doesn't find out about this. Being with Jack is bad enough, she understanding about that… but a prostitute? She would castrate me for sure!

            I sighed and ran my hand through my hair; very much wishing I was the one who had downed all that alcohol at the bar. I had to pay for it I should have enjoyed it. No use wishing though, I suppose. It doesn't really do me any good in the long run. It doesn't make Jack any closer, or easier to find. It doesn't make me any drunker either. 

            I close my eyes as I stray into the streets of red lanterns, trying to put myself in Jack position. It wasn't working to say the least. I could only hope he didn't make it far. I do not wish to go in every whorehouse in Port Royal asking for him. I opened my eyes, holding my breath as I opened the first door, very much hoping to find Jack Sparrow inside.

~ To Be Continued ~

A/N: The next chapter should hopefully be much longer. This was much shorter then I intended, but I did actually had like a half of page at the end there. ^.^ I have no idea when anyone will get to see the next chapter of this. I'm currently writing it, but I probably won't be able to post it until next month. I have a whole ton of projects and shit to do for school *pouts*.  Have no fear, though. I will get it done! *grins*


End file.
